Chaos in Summoners rift
by Fokusas
Summary: What would happen if Katara and Toph appeared in Summoners rift? Chaos and pwnage ensured!


**AN. I don't own avatar the last airbender nor league of legends.**

Katara woke up in some swampy place with water high to her knees. She couldn't recognize the place, nor did she know how she got here in the first place. She most likely was separated from her friend during another trip and had to look for them.

"After all how far they could be?" Last time they got separated in same mysterious place was when her friend Aang heard as if earth was calling him to land there, but he ignored it and later huge tornado scattered them around swamp.

 _Did something like that happen recently?_ Katara though about how she could end here, but couldn't think of any reason. Last thing she remembered was that she was sleeping with her friends after long day. Or maybe it was one of Toph and Sokka pranks they liked to pull on the rest of group. If it was later then she will make sure to pay them back.

Katara looked around and could see that the place she was currently standing looked like some kind of shallow river with several patch of reeds here and there. The reeds were high enough for grown men to hide in them and that's what spooked Katara. What if there was something lurking in them. She was master waterbender and could take on several mens on her own, but she was in unknown place. _What if she was in spirit world?_ _There was no bending in spirit world, so she would be defenseless._

Katara took waterbending stance and summoned water to do her bidding. She was relieved when water rouse at her command. She wasn't in spirit world that was sure, but what was this place? She took closer look to get herself familiar with the surroundings. It was pretty dark around her, mostly because large trees grew on both sides of river and their big branches and leaves provided cover from sun. Katara was used to dark environmental; she was born in South Pole where polar nigh, a period without sun could last months.

"Now, which way should I go?" She could go up the river or down; she could also see something like a path that would lead her to west. Katara momentary wanted that her brother Sokka would be here, he would clearly knew which way to go to get out of this place. The reality was that she was alone here.

"Up the river we go!" Katara made up her mind and started to go in chosen direction. She started to feel something odd, something that would make her at ease and frighten her at same time. It was as if full moon was rising. Katara knew that last full moon ended a week ago so weren't it too early for it and she saw from the cover of leaves that, _should it still be day?_

o0o0o0o

Diana was roaming at the "Top" a place that was northern part of river and if you would look at the map of area it was in top part of it. There was also "Middle", where most of champs would scream about feeding and other nonsense and lastly "Bottom". Someone who made those names most likely had no imagination to name those places. If it was her that should name it, it will be Gibbous, Full moon and Wane or maybe a New moon, but since she had no control over it she had to stick to those silly names.

Now her summoner have noticed her that something weird happened near baron pit and other summoners are investigating it. It may cause this entire match to be canceled if they discover something bad. Her task was to investigate the area since she was closest to it. The ward that was placed there expired several moments ago before this strange accident occurred so the only way to knew what happened there was to go and find out and hope that enemies were not planning an ambush there.

Diana took route straight through top and down the river. The enemy minion wave had several minutes to reach her position, so no one would see her.

"Please no Garen in the brush." Diana whispered small prayer and then launched crescent strike at brush direction before entering it. Garen was big beefy man that wielded huge bad ass sword and also had one hell of mouth for screaming Demancia nonsense. He also liked to hide in brush and ambush any unlucky enemy to get near it. The man lived by the motto: Spin to win and was one of her opponents in this battle.

Luckily the reed brush was empty although you could never know if it was really empty when Teemo was one of combatants. Uncounted numbers felt to his poisoned darts and blinding shoots and if that didn't killed them then his poisoned mushroom would surely do it. It was bane of every champion to enter the brush full of mushrooms and was even worse if satan himself – that's how other champions called Teemo – was there too. Luckily today Teemo was on her side and planting his bombs on Bottom, so Diana was not afraid of him and to step inside the brush. The brushes were pretty big and spawned quite a distance along river, a perfect place to hide or ambush some.

When Diana was nearing the end of long brushes patch she could heard the steps of someone coming to her direction. She tightened her grip on her moon scythe preparing for battle if the one there would be hostile. Her vision trinket was still on cooldown and she mentally cursed herself for not upgrading it when she was still in base. While she didn't knew who was coming her way she prepared to face anyone who would decide to face check those brushes. Diana knew where all her teammates were so she made logical conclusion that it was the enemy that would be coming. Lets them come and they will find big surprise. Then when someone stepped in to the brushes, Diana raised her moon scythe and with roar swung it in possible enemy direction.

o0o0o0o

Katara was walking up the river and that strange feeling she got started to grow stronger as if she was nearing the source of it.

 _"_ _Who could it be?"_

She reached the place where part of the river was overgrown with brushes of reed again and if she felt it right, the source of this strange feeling must be somewhere near. She just couldn't decide where it was, was it somewhere in middle of river or in those brushes. Waterbender concentrated, trying to locate it and could feel that it was stronger in those big reeds. She made up her mind and stepped inside that area. It was her luck that her foot touched something slippery and she lost her footing, falling backward and landing on her back, because if she wouldn't, she most likely would have been beheaded or cleaved in half. There was wide swing that was closely followed by terrifying roar that cleaved the air she was standing second ago. Then scythe lowered and was pointed at her only an inch from her face. Curiosity has killed the cat.

o0o0o0o

Diana swung wildly, but cleaved only air then she noticed that her victim was lying at the ground. Her instincts instantly guided her hands to that place only to be stopped by what she saw there. It was a girl. A girl she has never seen before nor should be here. There was no announcement that new champions joined league, so it left only one logical explanation. This girl should be what her summoner warned about. A stray cat. It was extremely rare that noncombatants would appear here. It also was one of biggest kept secrets mostly because no one wanted to tell governance that someone died because he/she appeared it place where it shouldn't be and due to their strange appearance it was impossible to revive them. It all depended on champions and how "battle focused" they were, most of them would be so "focused" on killing anything that moved or move anything that don't, that they didn't noticed who was it that they just slain. The Noxus champions are big muscle and no brains type and extremely liable to do it. They are angry by nature, although there are some that always had clear mind no matter what happens. Dematians aren't better although there is slightly bigger chance for survival. But if you get to those freaks from void or wilderness, there was no chance at all.

Diana examined the girl that was currently lying in the river nearby and saw that she was terrified, so she retreated blade and put it on her back, then raised her had to help the girl to stand up.

"Are you ok girl?" asked Diana trying to put smile on her face and assure the girl that she meant no harm, but the girl just keep starring at her in shock and disbelieve. _"Great! Just great, Diana. You scared the hell out of her. "_

"Yue?" was the only reply Diana got.

Katara was lying on her back starring at this strange woman with white hair that had strange silver armor adorned with moon symbol and huge bad ass scythe. She could feel that that strange woman was the source of power she felt.

"I don't know who or what yue is but we must go. It's not safe for you to be here." stated Diana and grabbed girl's hand forcing her to stand up.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where are my friends?" asked Katara when she recovered.

"I am Diana and I don't mean any harm to you, but you are in very dangerous place so we must go quickly out of here or something bad could happen." Diana decided to omit that they were in summoner's rift since common people don't know or didn't care about that place and it could confuse the girl.

Katara didn't knew what to think about this strange warrior woman, but something inside her told her that she could trust her. Also to be in her presence was empowering and intoxicating. She had never felt such power. The two females started to move, but Diana stopped when she heard next question.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else. You know you look like her, same hair color, moon symbol and being in your presence feels same. Are you sure you are not related to moon spirit?"

Diana wanted to ask something, but suddenly she felts something, something bad and grabbed her scythe at same time she pushed the girl to hide behind her. Suddenly everything becomes so dark that you couldn't see your extended hand and after several seconds nightmarish voice could be heard.

"Darkness…"

Then two blades and white orbs appeared near Diana and she could see that they were about to slice her. The Nocturne has come! Diana raised her moon scythe and blocked the attack, but then screamed out of terror and ran away as Nocturne unleashed unspeakable horror on her. As Diana left the spot she was standing Nocturne saw that another smaller person was there too. A young girl.

"Help is not coming!" Nocturne looked at scared girl and was enjoying it. Nocturne jumped at the girl and was about to release her from this flesh prison misery, but suddenly the look on girl's face changed from scared to determinant and he stopped just a few centimeters from girl's face. Then he felt that his body refused to move forward and the blades, that would have cut girl's head off, started to move in opposite direction and slowly lifted off, then they turned away and faced him. Nocturne's blades started to close on him and now they were positioned near that place where was his neck was. Nocturne fought this battle with everything he, had but was slowly losing this fight and the blades moved closer to end his life.

When Katara saw the monstrosity that attacked them, she was freaked out and the fear grew even bigger when that monster did something to the woman named Diana and made her flee in terror. Then that nightmarish thing jumped at her and she thought that this will be the end of her. She extended her arms forward hoping to stop the creature and was surprised when that creature stopped, but it stopped not that it wanted, but because it couldn't move forward due to Katara's blood bending. Katara was momentary surprised that she could use her bending on this thing and decided to use this to her advantage and got rid of this thing for all time. She used her power to position creatures bladed arms like scissors to cut his neck off, but didn't had chance to do it, because when the demonic scissors were about to cut Nocturnes neck off, a crescent blade connected with his skull and cleaved it in half. The light returned and Katara could see that Diana stood behind that nightmarish thing with her scythe in her hands and that creature laid at her feet cleaved in two parts. Both females had lot of question of what just happened, but decided to keep their mouth shut and rush to emergency exit. They never had chance to do that since the light surrounded them and that was the last thing they remembered.

o0o0o0o

Toph woke up in wet place and she didn't like it. This all most likely was another try when sugar queen decided to give her bath, yet that waterbender was nowhere nearby. Toph rouse up and used her seismic sense to examine her surroundings. She was in some forest with shallow river and there several people nearby. Good, at least she could ask where she was or kick some ass if they decided to attack her. From what her seismic sense told her, there was one man hiding in reeds in front of her, a woman to her right, another man several meters behind her and something near that man. The man in front of her was the closest so she decided to ask him first and took several steps forward.

"Can you tell me where I am?" Toph asked but didn't receive any reply.

o0o0o0o

Garen was finding in brush and gripped his sword when he saw small girl approaching him. _Looks like Annie decided to change her wardrobe_. That was logical way of thinking since Annie was one of smallest champions if you don't count yordles, but all yordles were adults. Garen prepared to leap out of brush when his prey was close enough so that it wouldn't escape him, but at same time he was also wary of her. Annie never come alone and always had that cursed bear, which ruined most of his plans if she was on opposite side.

The girl moved several steps toward him and asked him something, but Garen was too focused at looking for any opportunity to attack that he ignored it. There was single thought in his mind: _Closer, come closer._ Garen raised his sword and prepared to attack.

He never had chance to execute his plan because the earth beneath his feet started to rumble and shoot him out flying in the air and then he landed on something soft. He noticed that his hands was on female breasts while his mouth was kissing her at same time. That's what he felt before he succumbed to darkness. Then a distant voice could be heard announcing double kill.

o0o0o0o

Toph stood near brush of reeds several minutes and asked same question again, but there were no response. She prepared to make one more step forward, but her sense warned her of danger that could befall her any second.

"So you want to play? Then let's play!" Toph took bending stance and bent earth underneath that man hiding in brush. That move shoots that hapless man in to the sky. She was awarded by deafening sound when that men screamed while flying through air and Toph had to cover her ears or risk becoming deaf. Then with a thud he felt on to the ground and there momentary was female's scream, before both sounds recessed.

o0o0o0o

Evelyn was standing at the shore of river and was watching the show unfold before her. She kept distance from that strange girl so that her camouflage wouldn't disappear if she approached. Normally she would go and ask what she was doing since this girl clearly didn't belonged here. She was pretty sure of that, but now the circumstances where different. Garen was spotted moving down the river and due to Teemo mushroom, Evelyn thanked spirits that litter bugger was on her side, she could see that Draven was standing in the brush at the end of brush near Bottom. It was too risky to move in even if they couldn't see her. So instead she decided to wait and look how it all will end. The girl moved toward the place where brush of reeds where and asked something several times, then Garen's scream could he heard, it wasn't his normal "DEMACIA!", no it was more on line of "AAAAAAA!". Evelyn had only several seconds to raise her eye to the sky and see that big man flying toward her before he body slammed her. She raised her spikes, her agony embrace, in hope to defend herself but it was all in vain. And after several seconds Garen's body landed on her and squashed her. There was short scream before darkness consumed her.

o0o0o0o

Draven was hiding in the brush and was laughing when he saw that that big beefy demacian learned how to fly and how it landed, most importantly on who he landed. There were several champions that liked to throw thing in the air, Volibear was good example. The thought that this puny girl most likely tamed that beast was even more hilarious. He didn't know who this girl was, but she really knew how to do it in style. He was having so good laughter that he didn't notice how that small girl came toward him.

"Hey, what are you laughing at? Are you laughing of me?" That same girl demanded, but Draven was still laughing and ignore her.

"Fine! Laugh as much as you want!" The girl was angry and declared it before she moved in different direction. If only he would have known what terrible fate await him, he would have run out of there as fast as possible.

"Hut, two, three, four" Draven looked around at same time gripping stronger his axe and prepared to face his foe. He couldn't see it, but when he raised his eyes toward sky there was panic in his face.

"Oh sh…" Draven couldn't finish that sentence, because at that same time Teemo's leg ended up in his mouth, breaking several teeth on entry. That wasn't the worst, because next second Teemo's mushroom bag exploded and melted his face. Then Draven's dead body fell on ground and his head collided with another mushroom doing even more harm. All that was followed by young girl laughing before white light surrounded her and she vanished.

The match was canceled.

o0o0o0o

Katara woke up in her room in Ba Sing Se and looked around to make sure she was at home. Then she looked in other room and was relieved to see that Sokka, Aang and Toph were here too.

"It was just a dream!" Katara moved to outside to once again check that she was where she was supposed to be. People were moving and doing their stuff. _Yes, it was only the dream!_ With that thought she returned to house and started to prepare breakfast.

o0o0o0o

Mean while in one of taverns near Institute of war sit several figures.

"I heard that Evelyn shrunk in size after the last battle." someone murmured.

"I heard that Annie tamed invisible Volibear!" Another voice added. Everyone was talking about the newest and hottest news from last battle. There were even rumors that all battles will be put on hold until institute examined that strange cause of sudden dimension rifts opening and closing in Summoners rift.

"Nightmare! It was a nightmare!" Nocturne exclaimed while sipping his beer. "I was prepared to slit throat of that girl when her face changed from fear to the one with murderous intent. I could tell it all from that wicked smile on her face." Nocturne took another sip. "My own blades moved against me and was about to cut my head off. Then darkness consumed me, not my usual darkness, but the death itself. All that was that wicked girl doing and she enjoyed it. It was a nightmare!"

"You got pretty lucky, they had to dig Evelyn body out of dirt after she was crushed by Garen, but that wasn't the worst that happened that day. My brother …, my poor brother will never be the same. The healers in institute said that they could reconstruct his face, but he could never grown hair on his head or face, something about too much of mushrooms exploding in his face. Even one could be deadly, but according to healers, Draven got three explode in his face and it melted it, but I believe that Teemo cared even more. That Satan always carry full bag of them. They found his leg in Draven's mouth when they teleported him. Now that's a nightmare! I heard that even Cho'Gath who like to eat stuff avoid eating Teemo or have bad taste in his mouth for week, and as a mockery of all us, Teemo didn't even break his leg and escaped only with light concussion." Darius took sip of his beer. "They fixed Draven's body expect hair, but his mind is completely broken. He would sit in his room and stare at nothing at same time mumbling something about mushroom. If his condition wouldn't improve, they would remove him league. Poor bro."

"Poor bro." repeated the rest of tavern.

Such and similar stories circulate about brief arrival and disappearance of two mysterious girls.


End file.
